


when it rains, the memories fall down

by groundkei



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundkei/pseuds/groundkei
Summary: Tasashi always finds himself coming back to one particular memory whenever rain pours down.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	when it rains, the memories fall down

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Childhood

Raindrops pelted the windows with light splashes against the foggy glass, the sounds gradually ascending the more it poured outside. Tadashi sits by idly on his wooden chair, a steaming cup of hot chocolate warming his freezing hands.

He always loves it when it rains. When the sounds of small droplets of water start to hit the ground, and quiet and muffled thuds fill their own space with nothing but nostalgia, he always finds himself reminiscing back to when he was nothing but a mere boy with moss colored hair and freckles on his skin.

He once had a small talk with Kei about their childhood. It was raining then, too, and he can still vaguely remember the familiar sounds of rain water hitting the roof of Shimada Mart while the two of them were stranded inside, waiting for the downpour to subside for the night before they head back out to their respective homes.

He had asked Kei, then, of what his favorite childhood memory of the two of them is. He remembers Kei being reluctant to answer his question at first, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Why?” He had asked Tadashi, leaning slightly away from his friend with a grunt. From outside, rain continues to fall endlessly.

Tadashi shrugs. “I was just curious,” he tells him. “So, what is it?”

Kei blinks down at him for a few times, forehead creasing at the sudden question that came in so randomly. He takes a quick glance at the plastic bag Tadashi is holding, staring at the smiling pig printed across it, before looking back to meet Tadashi’s eyes.

He shifts lightly on his feet. “I don’t know,” he shrugs. “There are too many.”

Tadashi pouts at him. Rain pours heavily from outside. “Then, just pick one!”

“Why are you so curious, Yamaguchi?”

“Just to pass time,” Tadashi grins at him, his freckles more evident under the bright lights inside the store. “Now tell me what it is.”

Kei had sigh, then, and Tadashi remembers the way his cheeks slightly flushed with pink and the way his slender fingers pushed back his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Tadashi remembers the sound of heavy rain bombarding his ears during the short silence that passed by between the two of them, and as he stares at Kei under the lights while they stood at the corner of the store, he realizes what his most memorable moment of them for him is.

“Remember when,” Kei swallows. “you had a sleepover at our house for the first time?”

Tadashi’s eyes light up. “And we ate ice cream and onigiri for dinner while watching your favorite cartoon?”

Kei nods. “Yeah,” he says, trailing off for a bit. “It was also my first time having a _friend_ of mine stay over, so I guess… I guess it was quite memorable.”

Tadashi smiles at the memory, gentle and soft and yearning as he thinks back to the much simpler times. He remembers being scolded by Kei’s mom after the two of them had, unfortunately, gotten a really bad stomachache from eating too much ice cream. They were so young, then, and so naïve. But it was also probably one of the most memorable times he had with Kei during their childhood. Just the two of them passing out on the floor from exhaustion, their lips and chins still sticky with remnants of ice cream from that night. He remembers feeling warm while he slept beside Kei.

“What about you?” Kei asks him, albeit a bit reluctant. “What’s your favorite memory from our childhood?”

“Me? Well,” Tadashi tilts his head to the side, as though deeply thinking. He already has a memory in his mind, of course. He remembers it as clear as day, and he can still vaguely feel the familiar sensation running down his freckled skin as though it happened only yesterday and not years ago. He spares a glance at the store’s closed doors, wondering very briefly to himself if drenching himself in the rain would bring him back to the moment he cherishes the most. “Remember that day when we played under the rain?”

Tadashi turns to Kei and sees him staring at him, confusion etched across his face with the way his forehead starts to crease. A smile makes its way onto Tadashi’s lips.

“We were looking for bugs, then, when it started to rain heavily.”

Tadashi had been the first one to feel the droplets of water hit against his freckled skin. He remembers yelping in surprise when a drop turned into two, and suddenly he was drenched with rain water that poured out heavily from the sky.

“Tsukki!” He calls out for his friend as he sprinted across the small field they’re on. He remembers Kei turning to him nonchalantly, his eyeglasses blurred with water that dripped down his cheeks and onto his neck.

“It’s raining! We’re gonna get sick!”

Kei removes his eyeglasses away from his face before turning his head up to look at the gray skies. “Let’s stay here,” he says. “I wanna play in the rain.”

“Huh?” Tadashi widens his eyes, alarmed at his statement. “We might get sick, Tsukki!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei closes his eyes and sighs over the droplets of rain pelting against his face. “We’re already drenched anyway.”

Tadashi’s voice faltered over the noise of rain hitting the ground. His hair started to stick against his forehead, obstructing his clear view of the other. Despite that, he still found Kei just as mesmerizing under the blur of rain flashing before his eyes.

 _Kei,_ Tadashi thinks, _is like the calm before a storm._

“I don’t think I remember that one,” Kei tells him, shrugging his shoulders. “Why is that your favorite?”

Tadashi shrugs, a small smile pressing over his lips as he continues to think back at the almost forgotten memory. “Just because.”

_“What are you staring at?” Kei had asked him._

_You’re beautiful, is what Tadashi wanted to tell him, and I think I like you._

Tadashi only sighs, and the rain finally comes to a stop.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/katsukeii)   
>  [cc](https://www.curiouscat.qa/tsukkeiii)   
>  [tip jar](https://www.ko-fi.com/sabwrites)


End file.
